memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TrekkyStar
:For older discussions, see archives, 1, 2, and 3. Regarding the Deletion of my Fanon Article I have to question the motive behind deleting my article on the Socialist Terran Empire. I see no reason as to why I may create such an article and have it blatantly and without warning, immediately deleted. Please reply as swiftly as possible. -- Premier Solivoda 15:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Are there Catholics in the CRC? I know its kind of an obvious question with an obvious answer but I ask it not only because Im Roman Catholic but because ive been watching and reading the Memory Alpha article on the TOS episode "Balance of Terror" in where the Romulans are 1st introduced. In the episode a Enterprise crewmember named Angela Martine who loses her husband at the end of the ep Genuflects before the altar of the ships chapel. Genuflecting is basically either as kneeling or giving a short kneel towards the alter then giving the Sign of the Cross before prayer, according to the article it was another of the shows "progressive" cultural presentations from Gene Roddenberry himself due to the fact that during the era that Star Trek was 1st created there was a large prejudice against Catholics from many mainstream Protestant groups. It was even seen as shocking by many that John F. Kennedy was Americas 1st Irish Catholic president. I was just wondering this because of the TOS era's attitude of tolerance and acceptance of all Human races and cultures that the CRC would be fairly the same and not just a "Mainstream or Born Again Christian only" club. Also the other reason Ive called is because of all or most of the new Mirror Universe Images ive been posting. You see Ive been getting the images from another artist on deviantART named Steven Torangeou (thats the best that I can spell his last name for now). Anyway Steven according to his deviantART profile says that he works for IDW Publishing (which is Star Treks current comics publisher) and that the images are a part of a possible ongoing Mirror U based comic series that is mainly based on the novel "Dark Mirror". So I was wondering since Steven is an offical creator of Trek Expanded Canon should I (at least for politeness sake) ask for permission to continue using the images here. I hope that all of this isnt too much for you to read and that you have answers for all of this. Thanks! -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 12:36, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Evolution If anyone is interested in helping to contribute to writing or creating Star Trek: Evolution, please let me know. I can use all the help i can get. Thank you again. Insurgent33-150 02:42, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Absolute Evil Well I still need to work on my primary fanon story, and I also wish to tell you "hi", but I was wondering what you are doing since the last time we "chatted". Hope to chat again some time! :). Rift Fleet 18:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) A few things I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see the deletion and move logs... let's just say for the record that everything is fine and normal, so no need to panic! I've seen quite a few articles go up, usually unrelated to anything anyone is doing/writing about. How can we cut down in these? Dave[[User Talk:Dvp7|''Subspace Message]] 02:49, 15 June 2009 (UTC) The Ultimate Showdown Okay, so this is it, what everyone has waited for: Star Trek versus Star Wars. I had an idea, just one that I came up with on the go. Prequel Era - The Kirk's Enterprise goes through a black hole into the Star Wars galaxy in the year 0020 BC, just before the events of "Revenge of the Sith". Original Era - The Enterprise-E, the Defiant, and the Voyager are transported suddenly into the Star Wars galaxy in the year 0003 AD, which would be just before the events of "The Empire Strikes Back". This is just the rough draft. Bookworm1138 05:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! I am just wondering if you were still doing the Absolute Evil Story. If you are than may I ask what your plans for it are? Hope to chat sometime! Rift Fleet 07:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Is ya there? Whatever you're up to, it must be good, you seem to have disappeared... good thing I'm still around, the only admin with a still basic knowledge of wiki coding. I've been sorting through a few things like pages without categories and all that lot, getting rid of Siqar's old stuff, and generally messing about... OK, not the last one. Another few ideas to throw at you (you'll have a bit of a catch-up time on your return). # People have polls on their pages, we should have one on the front page. # Captain Redding's Featured Article plan has had no response at all, so I'll have a look for some good articles. All in all, not much has been going on. Oh, one last thing. When you or Captain Redding come on you seem to refresh the lists found on the "Special pages" - how does that work, and if I can, how do I do it? It would help to see what has been cleared up. Dave''Subspace Message'' 01:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! I see you're active again, by logging in and posting a blog. I'll try to update you with what has been happening recently, although I may not remember all of it...: # See the post above, there are two items there # I changed the side menu a little, I took away the "Star Trek:" prefix because we all know it's Star Trek and it seems simpler somehow. # Deleted tons of Siqar stuff - the Vekxel class will haunt us no longer # Added categories to pages, and to some uncategorised images # Fixed double redirects # 8 new users in June, none of which have made any edits (yet, apart from Captain Sprats Lush whose user page is reminiscent of him) # I looked at the menu at the side and two things are possibly not needed - most popular and highest rated. In the first instance, I don't know what is "popular", but there is a "most visited" page too. For highest rated, the only pages to appear (so far) are years, they aren't rated at all, whilst I tried to rate a few pages and they haven't appeared in the menu. Also, I'm trying to add a general help section in the menu - we have a link to help pages, but we need links for FAQ, guidelines on MG, that sort of thing. I'm not too sure if we really need a Trek XI section either - it's not fanon, and it's covered on MA. Another thing (nearly there, honest!) I've been wondering if we could update the logo. This is just a thought, I'll add the picture when I've finished editing it and then you can see what you think. And finally, I have two polls on my user page - I'm definitely looking for responses to the first one, about cargo ships. That is pretty much everything... I hope! Dave''Subspace Message'' 23:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Logo I've uploaded a possible new logo for MG, what do you think? I know there are bits of grey missing, but if you like it I can change it a little. Dave''Subspace Message'' 01:06, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Flavicon Wikia have changed the flavicon - it was fine the way it was before! Can you change it back, I can't remember how to do it. Dave''Subspace Message'' 00:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry I broke the rules when it comes to creating pages. I meant no harm or offense. I had every intention of adding information to those pages but I had to go run of errands. So you see, this was a huge misunderstanding. I'm sorry and I won't do it again. JackfieldsA113 22:29, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Please Don't Delete the Tristan Marshal (Alternate Reality) Page You can do whatever you want with the other pages but I want to keep the Tristan Marshal (Alternate Reality) page. JackfieldsA113 22:29, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Mirror Mirror When you edited the Tristan Marshal Page you created a new link. There is already a Tristan Marshal Mirror page. I don't know how to make links like that so could you help me? JackfieldsA113 00:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Templar You may notice that I made a story page about Star Trek: Templar. I know it looks different from the other story pages. If you want to delete it fine but please create a new page done properly. I tried to do the same thing but it wouldn't let me. JackfieldsA113 22:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Help Hello, TrekkyStar, I was wondering if you could give me hand confronting this user, who goes by the name Typhuss. He just keeps changing the years on my pages, for example Chakotay, Deon Bennett, Andrew Richardson, etc, after I have told him a thousand times to stop changing the year from 2377 to 2378, which is the correct year. Any help would be appreciated. Thank you. --Delta2373 23:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Your Opinion Can you tell me what you think of my current episode of Star Trek: Endeavor. The link to the episode is here: The Wormhole. I just need to know what you think on the current (short) storyline it has right now.--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Noble 00:44, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Samantha Wildman You can't tell me what do and you don't tell me to do you way,i can put my stuff in there too.Leave my idea in there.--TyphussJediVader 22:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) You win,just leave me alone and don't edit my pages,good bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--TyphussJediVader 22:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Could you put my idea back on the Harry Kim,Samantha Wildman and Tal Celes pages,In 2378 Tal Celes,Harry Kim and Samantha Wildman and some of Voyager's crew were at the wedding of Typhuss James Halliwell and Kira Nerys aborad Deep Space Nine.Do that,thanks--TyphussJediVader 19:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Idea for Universes I have always sort of seen the new universe established in the recent Star Trek movie as similar to the Ultimate Universe from Marvel Comics, where events are similar but some things are slightly altered. Maybe we can call the universe created by Nero the Ultimate Universe. Light year :Why did you delete my writing and turn the light-year article into a redirect? I though it was a sensible definition of the topic. -- Captain MKB 18:51, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I made it a redirect do to the fact that I think it can be merged with the article, Speed of light. I don't really think need a small separate page for it. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 14:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :I moved your comment here -- please don't edit my user page, I'd prefer to keep conversations on talk pages. The difference is the prefix -- "user:captainmike" is my page and you should not edit it. "user talk:captainmike" is where I accept communication. :as to light-year, I don't think your merge makes any sense. One is a speed measurement and one is a distance measurement. They're different things. I'd prefer you to not do this, and certainly not to rudely delete what I wrote without talking to me first, like you did yesterday. -- Captain MKB 14:24, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Barack Obama Is widely considered to be the 44th President, not the 43rd, check anywhere. He is the 43rd individual to have been President, but that's a different thing. Maybe that's the way things should work, but it's not. RicoRichmond 09:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) USS Voyager (NCC-74656) (alternate reality) Is this Voyager from the alternate reality from the new Star Trek movie or another reality.If you look at my Dominion War (alternate universe) page Voyager returns to the Alpha Quadrant during the last battle of the war and fights in it.--TyphussJediVader 20:48, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Tserran I am new at this whole wiki thing and was wondering if you could tell me if there is anything critically missing from my Tserran page. Any help would be appreciated. Thank you. RevenRayus 00:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) A Message I go to my Conflict story page but I get a message from you that you're going to block and delete pages that aren't up to spec. What's wrong with my page? Bookworm1138 01:21, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Your Right - it's an improvement on my opinion. RicoRichmond 17:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC)